A Chance Meeting by an Unknown Force
by Midnight1993
Summary: Kyuubi and Calcifer were calmly living seperate lives. That is until they are sucked into a vortex. Sorry i suck at summaries. Warning: Yaoi BoyXBoy Rated M for language, violence, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone! Nice to meet ya. Anyways this is only my second fanfic so I'm still new to this. But I got a lot of ideas for stories so I hope yall will like them and follow me as I write them or just stumble upon them. Whichever comes first. Hehe**

**Calcifer: Did you just type 'hehe'?**

**Me: Yeah what of it?**

**Calcifer: It sounds childish, like you are 10 years old. -_-**

**Me: You do realize that I am the author and I can make this story utter hell for correct. *sends a glare towards Calcifer, promising pain and agony in the near future***

**Calcifer: *waves his hand and snaps his fingers in a sassy manner* Whatever blonde. You most likely could even find yourself out of a paper bag. You won't be able to do shit to me.**

**Me: *I growl in my throat* Wanna bet asswipe**

***I punch him hard sending him into a wall and proceed to beat the shit out of him. He yells to Kyuubi (who somehow showed up in the room) for help***

**Kyuubi: Oh no you asked for it, at least I know better than to piss her off.**

**Calcifer: You fucking bastard! *He tries to yell but got kicked in the stomach and got the wind knocked out him.***

***Kyuubi shakes his head***

**Kyuubi: I wasn't the one who insulted her. Anyways Midnight does not own Naruto or Howl's Moving Castle. (Although she does have the movie.) That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hayao Miyazaki.**

***Calcifer screams in pain as Midnight drags him out of the room. Kyuubi sweatdrops***

**Kyuubi: oh great I better go and make sure she doesn't get carried away. Enjoy the story. **

This story involves two demons, who where all of a suddenly, were pulled into a black, whirlpool like portal. These demons are from very different worlds but strangely similar to each other in small ways. It is by the will of the author here, that the two demons have a chance to meet. But for all they know, it was by Fates uncanny amusement to bring them together. There is no doubt that there will some friction between the two, but who knows. They might actually get along better than one would think. Let's take a look and find out, shall we?

_**Calcifer's Pov**_

Calcifer was groggy as he awoke from his unconscious state. Never before had he been knocked out or, for that matter, been sucked through a black hole while traveling The Wastes in his human form. But for some strange odd reason, the fates had decided to mess with him that day. His body was stiff and sore in multiple places. Not only that but he felt like he was going to lose his stomach. If there was anything it in that is.

Calcifer turns his head side to side, looking around while trying to work out the knots in his neck. He looked down at himself assessing the damage. It seems that he only had minor bruises nothing major. He saw the bruises contrast to the pale skin, he could not see his face but if he knew for sure he still had a bruised cheek or eye. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red and orange t-shirt. With the red coloring forming flames on his shirt. He also had on red and orange tennis shoes with black socks.

That's when he notices another body not far from himself. As he looks closely, he notices that it was another male. From what Calcifer could see, the other male had blood red hair, very similar to himself only he had fire red coloring. The male's hair reached his chin; framing his face and looked like it was spiking everywhere. The male was thin, but not skinny; he had some lean muscle on him that showed through his red and black muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. He wore black combat boots that reached his mid-thigh and black fingerless gloves. The last thing Calcifer looked at was the male's face. He had fare tan skin with full plush lips, strong cheek bones and jaw. Calcifer could not see his eyes because they were closed. The male also had what Calcifer thought were whiskers on each of his cheeks. Calcifer kept looking at the male, trying to see if could figure anything else out about him. Until the male started to stir, and he quickly straighten himself in order to confront said male.

_**Kyuubi"s Pov**_

Kyuubi groaned as he slowly sat up, waking from unconsciousness. His body was stiff and felt like there was needles and pin going through him. He could clearly tell he had some bruises, but no broken bones. As he looked at himself, he realized he was in a human form. How that was possible, he had no idea.

He tried to think back to see if he could figure out his current predicament. As he did, he remembered being with Naruto and the other jinjuriki, discussing what they will do now that the war was over. They were in the mindscape in a single circle with each host with their respective demon. Until they witnessed a black spiraling vortex appear in the middle. While the other demons struggled to keep their hosts from disappearing into the vortex, Kyuubi was having the most trouble keeping himself from being sucked in, to no avail. But he was able to keep Naruto safe by tossing him to Shukaku and Gaara, before being sucked into the vortex. Kyuubi sighed in relief knowing that Naruto was safe and not anywhere near here. Where ever here was, that is.

Kyuubi took another look at himself and saw that he was wearing a red and black muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. He wore black combat boots that reached to his mid-thigh. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. Kyuubi wasn't familiar with this type of clothing, it was too tight fitting. Kyuubi wasn't enjoying the fact that he was human either.

Kyuubi continued to think to himself, but then he heard something shuffle not far from him. He looks up a sees a male very similar to himself only still different. The male was wearing a red and orange t-shirt, with the red forming flames, and dark blue jeans. His tennis shoes where orange with red lining and he could faintly see the black socks. The male was pale, but sickenly so, and his skin was fare. The males face was actually quite handsome, with his full lips, black coal like eyes, and orange red fiery hair. (That seems to defy gravity)

_**Normal Pov**_

The two sat there looking at each other until they meet each other's eyes. They froze, not moving an inch, until Calcifer got up and walked over to Kyuubi. Kyuubi watched, making sure the other didn't do anything that may threaten him. In which, Kyuubi stood to face the other male. Once Calcifer reached him, he realized that the other was slightly taller than him, only just by a few inches. Calcifer could now see the others eyes, they were a crimson red with black slits in the place of the pupils. It was obvious that he was a demon.

Kyuubi spoke breaking Calcifer from his thoughts. "Who are you? Where are we? Did you bring me here?" Calcifer slightly glared at the male, but decided to answer anyways. "The names Calcifer and no I didn't bring you here. I don't even know where here is." They stared at each other in a tense silence.

**Me: Hey you guys I'm leaving a cliff hanger here. I know I'm horrible at this. XD**

**Kyuubi: that was bearable but still lame.**

**Me: *glares at Kyuubi* do you want to end up like Calcifer.**

***they both look at said demon laying on the bed not far from them in a body cast* **

**Kyuubi: *shivers run down his spine* no thanks I'm good**

**Me: Good! Anyways please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Postponed **

**Hi everyone I am sorry to say that I wont be continuing this story like I had hoped. I may come back to it but there is no quarentee. But for now I will postpone it for now. I apologize again, I just could not get my self to write a second chapter.**

**Regardless I will be posting other stories. Pm me if you have any suggestions. Hope you will continue reading my stories TaTa.**


End file.
